Crazy for you
by faberrymonsterlove
Summary: Rachel traumada por la muerte de sus padres, alguien tendra que llegar en su auxilio... aunque no le ayude del todo...


Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Antes que nada me disculpo por no habe podido actualizar antes, me sucedio una tragedia bueno dos tragedias, la primera es que me cai de las escaleras y me fracture el brazo, no me habian dejado agarrar para nada la computadora por eso no habia actualizado ni he actualizado ninguna de mis historias, y mi otra tragedia s que se descompuso mi computadora del teclado entonces creo que tengo mala suerte, hoy mi prima me presto su computaora por eso decidi aun que sea escribir un One-shot, para distraerme pensar en otras cosas, y no en que todavia me duele mi brazo.

Sin mas que agregar aqui les dejo la historia perdonen las faltas de ortografía no tuve tiempo de corregir errores, o escribía o corregía tenia que darme prisa porque mi prima tiene tarea mucha tarea.

Estaba completamente borracha con mi compañera de copas y mi mejor amiga Santana López y decidí hablar:

**-Santana ya es hora de irnos a mi casa Britt llega mañana…**

**S:-rubia tranquila no pasa nada nunca estoy demasiado cruda para recibir a mi mujer-**arrastra las palabras se nota que ya está muy borracha según la que necesitaba tomar era yo y ella termino súper borracha.

**-pero si demasiado cansada ya son las tres de la mañana y aun no estamos en la casa ella llegara a las 8 y tenemos que ir por ella al aeropuerto, vamos anda.**

**S:-está bien vámonos ya.**

Al salir sentí como el alcohol me pasaba factura, todo me da vueltas y mi compañera lo nota y me sonríe burlonamente.

**S:-rubia que estas esperando como sientes que todo te da vueltas piensas que va a pasar tu casa por aquí o que?**

**-no para nada vamos ya es tarde.**

Entre tropezones y empujones llegamos a mi casa para disponernos a dormir era cierto que ella tenía que ir a las 8 por Britt.

**Llego la noche...**

Era una noche fría y mis pensamientos viajaban lejos de mi cuerpo, es tan curioso se que estoy viendo hacia algún punto fijo, no veo nada en particular, solo veo sin ver aunque se oiga muy tonto es la verdad, como olvidar aquellos días de instituto donde yo solía ser una perra sin corazón o al menos eso aparentaba ser una perra sin corazón, todo pasaba tan rápido, pase de ser la perra a cargo a una marginada que no tenia amigos, bueno si los tenia eran los chicos del glee club, cuando me embarace de Beth ello estuvieron ahí para apoyarme, de quien menos espere el apoyo fue de quien mas lo recibía. De ser la gran Quinn Fabray pase a ser Quinn loser Fabray.

Realmente no conocía el significado de la palabra amistad, hasta que mercedes me dejo vivir en su casa, Santana y Brittany me acompañaron siempre en todo momento. A pesar de que Santana también era un perra siempre estaba ahi para mi.

Pero ahora nunca me había sentido tan sola como hoy, tengo todo lo que pueda pedir soy una Psicóloga reconocida, tengo mucho dinero, he escrito tres libros, veo a Beth cada fin de semana y aun así siento que algo me falta. Cuando logro ver hacia un punto noto que una morena viene acercandose.

**-Hola...**

**-Hola, Santana.**

**S:-he, ¿estas bien? estos días te he notado muy dispersa no se, un poco distraída.-se que esta preocupada lo denoto en su tono de voz, aunque ella jamas lo admita se que me quiere y se preocupa por mi.**

**Q:-creo que de atender tantos pacientes yo también me estoy quedando loca, completamente loca.**

**S:-dime algo que no sepa-**logra sacarme una sonrisa, ella y Brittany han sido mi apoyo desde que llegue a vivir a los ángeles.

**Q:-muy** **lista Lopez**

**S:-¡oh enserio! de verdad ya dime algo que no sepa.**

**Q:-nunca has sentido que te hace falta algo en la vida, no se a pesar de que con toda modestia soy exitosa una mujer que no necesita de un hombre para sobrevivir, hay algo un vacío incomparable que necesitas llenar.**

**S:-ya entiendo por donde va todo-**noto que se queda pensativa, y conociendola me da a entender que esta pensando en las palabras adecuadas para darme a entender su idea**-sentia eso cuando** **estábamos en el instituto, tu siempre supiste que yo amaba a Britt, cuando ella no estaba a mi lado sentia ese miedo indescriptible y un vacío enorme, que sentia que en cualquier momento iba a correr a buscarla necesitaba están con ella, hasta cierto punto me daba miedo, pensé que tenia una obsesión con ella, pero no nunca fue así simplemente la amaba, y por mi miedo no podía hacer nada, no quería salir del closet pero tampoco quería que ella estuviera con alguien, cuando estuvo con ruedas, tu sabes todo lo que sufrí...-**su voz se empieza a quebrar y se queda un momento en silencio, yo se todo lo que sufrió, como no voy a saberlo iba a su casa todas las noches, y le daba mi apoyo incondicional como las amigas que somos, nos recostábamos en su cama y yo la abrazaba y le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, me quedaba con ella hasta que se durmiera.**-pero sabia que si ella era feliz yo también lo seria, aunque siempre supe que su felicidad estaba conmigo, cuando Artie le dijo estúpida queria matarlo quien se creía ese idiota para llamarla así, bueno estoy divagando lo que trato de decirte es que deje de sentir ese vacío cuando Britt decidió que yo era la elegida, cuando me dijo que me amaba y cuando nos casamos, talvez eso es lo que te esta pasando, por que desde que empezaste con tu carrera no has salido con nadie.**

Me quede pensando en todo lo que dijo Santana y tal vez tenia razón, no había salido con nadie desde que empece mi carrera, solo me dedique a estar siempre constante para ser lo que ahora soy.

**Q:-tienes ra...-**no termine la oracion porque escuche cuando mi celular comenzo a sonar y aunque o quisiera contestar porque era un numero que no conocia, decidi hacerlo porque talvez era uno de mis pacientes en alguna "emergencia", le doy una mirada de disculpa ella asiente con la cabeza y me levanto para contestar el telefono.

**-¿hablo con la señorita Quinn Fabray?**

**Q:-si, disculpe quien habla no tengo registrado el numero.**

**-disculpe mi nombre es Sam Evans y le hablo del psiquiatrico angel-**ese lugar es uy conocido en todos lados, claro que se de donde habla.**-le hablaba para ofrecerle una planta de trabajo aqui, no se si podria empezar mañana mismo, claro si acepta trabajar aqui.**

**Q:-si claro que si, mañana mismo me presento.**

_**a la mañana siguiente.**_

Cuando acordamos la cita me dijo que me tenia que presentar a las 9 a.m y aqui estoy muy puntual Sam me dio las instrucciones de lo que debia hacer tenia que conocer a una paciente, era con la que tenia que trabajar ella era un caso muy especial, ya tenia mucho tiempo aqui, lo que me conto fue que sus padres eran muy adinerados, y como tal un dia los mataron, los descuartizaron mientras ella estaba escondida debajo de la cama, ella habia visto y escuchado todo, y eso le habia generado un trauma incomparable, ella no le hablaba a nadie, y solo tenia a su madre, sus padres eran gays y habian rentado un vientre pero cuando su mama se habia enterado de lo que habia pasado se hizo cargo de ella, la habia internado en este hospital porque era el mejor que habia en el pais.

Al momento de llegar al cuarto donde ella se encontraba lo que vi me dejo paralizada, era una morena muy hermosa, ojos marrones, piel morena pero que piel tenia no se comparaba con ninguna que hubiera visto, unos labios completamente hermo... ¡HEY! PARA AHI FABRAY! ES TU PACIENTE!

**Q:-hola-**voltea me mira y solo desdibuja una sonrisa, no si esto ya lo haya hecho con alguien mas pero espero que no, lo tomare como un avance.

Ella me sonreí o me negaba cuando era necesario. Todo pasaba tan rápido yo comenzaba a desesperarme entiendo que ella tenía un trauma pero si no me hablaba como es que yo iba a ayudarle. Hasta que un dia por fin decidió que era día de cruzar unas palabras.

**R:-todos piensan que estoy loca, pero no es así.-**sus intensos ojos marrones se posaron en mis ojos, dándome un escalofrió fue una sensación incomparable.

Necesitaba preguntarlo aunque me diera mil patadas mentales, pero era mi trabajo como si psicóloga si quería ayudarle.**-y entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?-**su cara no es buena tal vez me sobrepase con esa pregunta pero debía hacerlo.

**R:-me quise tomar un tiempo desconectándome de la vida real, mí tiempo termino y ahora estoy lista para salir al mundo exterior.**

**Q:-no sé, tal vez todo esto sea muy rápido, me encantaría dejarte ir pero necesitas pasar algunas pruebas.**

**R:-créeme que estoy lista, háganme las pruebas necesarias verán que todas las pasare.**

Por más que quise buscar algún indicio de que me estuviera mintiendo no vi más que verdad en sus ojos, me dolía dejarla ir ella llenaba ese vacío que llegue a sentir en su momento, estando con ella no me siento vacía ni incomoda, pero debía dejarla ir por su salud mental.

Iba encaminarme a la oficina de Sam Evans cuando siento una pequeña opresión en mi brazo derecho, no quiero voltear a verla ya que mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, no soy capaz de verla a los ojos. Pero termino cediendo.

**R:-detenme si no quieres que esto pase.**

**Q:-no… no… es…ta bi…en-**el aire empieza a faltarme pero a pesar de que no debería de suceder, quiero que pase, necesito sentirla cerca de mí.

No la detuve quería que pasara, y dejamos llevarnos la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío era indescriptible decir que era perfecto era nada a comparación pasamos tres horas, las mejores que había pasado en toda mi vida, comenzó a vestirme dispuesta a irme no sin antes decirle lo que tenia dentro de mi corazón.

**Q:-todo el tiempo que he estado aquí contigo han sido los mejores días de mi vida, y esto no tiene comparación con nada de lo que haya hecho, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada… **

Salí lo más rápido que pude del consultorio, cuando Sam Evans me dijo que había pasado las pruebas no pude evitarlo y corrí había roto la primer regla de un psicólogo había pasado todos los limites al hacer el amor con ella porque eso fue lo que hicimos.

El tiempo paso muy rapido para mi gusto, deje de lado la Psicologia por un tiempo, ibamos a un karaoke y yo me decidi a cantar una cancion, algo que me hizo recordar a aquella hermosa mujer, me levante lo mas rapido que pude y pedi la cancion que queria cantar.

Empezaron a sonar los primero acordes...

**Antes de que empiece a amanecer**  
**y vuelvas a tu vida habitual**  
**debes comprender que entre los dos**  
**todo ha sido puro y natural**  
**Tu loca mania**  
**has sido mia**  
**solo una vez**  
**dulce ironia**  
**fuego de noche, nieve de dia**  
**Luego te levantas y te vas**  
**el te esta esperando como siempre**  
**luces tu sonrisa mas normal**  
**blanca, pero fria como nieve**  
**Tu loca mania**  
**has sido mia**  
**solo una vez**  
**dulce ironia**  
**fuego de noche, nieve de dia**  
**Y mientras yo me quiedo sin ti**  
**como un huracan rabioso y febril**  
**tanta pasion, tanta osadia oh, tu**  
**Fuego de noche, nieve de dia**  
**Noche a noche en blanco sin dormir**  
**ardo entre los pliegues de mi cama**  
**se que estas a punto de venir**  
**pero solo viene la mañana**  
**Tu loca mania**  
**has sido mia**  
**solo una vez**  
**dulce ironia**  
**fuego de noche, nieve de dia**  
**Y mientras yo me quiedo sin ti**  
**como un huracan rabioso y febril**  
**tanta pasion, tanta osadia oh, tu**  
**Fuego de noche, nieve de dia.**

Cuando termine de cantar logre ver una figura conocida muy conocida para mi gusto. Me baje corriendo del escenario y m acerque a ella, me sonrió y vi todos sus dientes blancos relucir.

**R:-hola**

**Q:-hola-**respondi agitada y viendo al piso.

**R:-esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver solo vine a despedirme de ti, y decirte que eres fuiste y serás siempre el amor de mi vida, que fuiste la primer mujer y la única con la cual estuve, que siempre estarás en mi mente, eres una mujer maravillosa y conseguirás a alguien que te ama jamás lo hare con la misma intensidad que yo lo hice pero te deseo lo mejor.-**solo tenía los ojos abarrotados de lágrimas no quería llorar, pero no lo podía evitar, ella se despedía cuando la relación aun no empezaba.**-te amo, nunca lo olvides por favor. Te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida.**

No me di tiempo de reaccionar sentí sus labios besarme un beso desesperado y cargado de sentimientos, cuando abrí los ojos ella no estaba, se había ido la había perdido para siempre. Solo logre susurrar.

**Q:-yo también te amo.**

Después todo paso tan rápido al día siguiente me entere que Rachel Berry se había suicidado, salió en todas las noticias en primera plana. Cuando vi la hora del deceso me quede helada no podía creerlo, ella se había suicidado en la mañana el mismo día que fue a verme.

Se habia ido a despedir de mi, pero no podia con la culpabilidad ella nunca estubo bien, era mi deber como su psicologa que no la dejaran salir del psiquiatrico pero no me opuse deje que saliera.

Tuve días sin dormir, solo pensando en ella sufrí demasiado pero ahora me encuentro aquí de pie frente a su tumba sentada recordando toda la historia, ella quiso despedirse de mí y ahora yo lo hago me despido de ella.

**Q:-te amo Rachel Berry… pero esta es la ultima vez que vengo a visitarte lo he hecho cada dia de mi vida durante estos tres años, pero es hora de dejarte ir, y yo tratar de ser feliz es lo mas sano para mi, te amo...**

Se cuidadoso en cada parte de tu vida, no te digo que alguien se vaya a quitar la vida como lo hizo Rachel, solo pon atencion a los pequeños detalle, son los que importan bastante conoce a la persona que ames, y cuidala y amala como si fuera el ultimo dia de tu vida, siempre pelea por lo que quieras y no dejes ir si amas, hay oportunidades que no regresan.

/

Me ayudaron a escribirlo no se si quedo muy bueno pero no podia mover mucho el brazo.


End file.
